


Fear Factor

by YurikoNeko (AlaxxisSade)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Baking, Dress, Fear, Gen, Hiding, Pie, puzzle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaxxisSade/pseuds/YurikoNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody fears something. And so the butler wonders... what is his young yet accomplished master afraid of?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear Factor

The butler Sebastian liked a good puzzle now and then, to keep his mind occupied while he worked. Others might find his multi-tasking tedious and distracting, but since when has any of these mediocre human chores ever posed much of a challenge for him? Today, he was preparing a blueberry cheese pie with a flourish of tropical fruits ganache on the top. It was risky, but he had a good feeling about it. The berries on the hedge were growing fabulously this season.

                The riddle he was contemplating now was one he considered most days: the young master. That boy was just a bundle of riddles, spun in on itself into a tight ball. Every time Sebastian unraveled a thread, he would find something every bit as interesting underneath, if not even more.

                So the question was: which thread would he choose to unravel today?

                In the room next to him, the fool Finnian moaned in his sleep. The servants had spent their entire night on holiday at one of those gory plays. It was all playacting, naturally. And yet all three of them had returned home white and drawn, promising nightmares for many nights to come.

                Sebastian sighed, kneading the dough with just the right amount of pressure. Still, if it was a way to keep them hiding under their covers and out of trouble—

                A flash of inspiration came to him, but his hands continued their work flawlessly. What was it the young master feared? Or did he fear nothing at all?

                …Intriguing.

                Sebastian pored over this newest mystery as carefully he stirred the blueberry puree simmering over the stove. Yes, of course the master had his fears. He was too skilled at manipulating others’ for him not to. Time and again, Sebastian had been more than impressed by his crystal clear insight on what scared people the most—not as clear as Sebastian’s own, of course, but pretty impressive for a thirteen-year-old, nonetheless.

                But what was it he feared?

                Sebastian went through everything he learned about the young Earl Ciel Phantomhive over the past three years, staying by his side twenty four-seven. There was, of course, their highly traumatizing first encounter. Every time the young master was reminded of that night, the memory seemed to trigger a gag reflex and the deep-set hatred that Sebastian found so hopelessly appealing. But nothing more. Just hatred, and helplessness, and maybe even hatred of his helplessness. His rage and Sebastian’s actions had long since killed any sort of childish fear he might have of his tormenters.

                Sebastian thought some more, whipping up the ganache effortlessly. This was, after all, the child who made a deal with the devil. The idea of hell would not cause him any more distress than the life he was already living. He employed assassins as his household servants. He had a demon dog as a pet. He played chess with a ghost of a long-dead king. He escaped from a sinking cruise ship full of zombies. He danced the Danse Macabre. And he sure was not afraid to tell off a few errant Reapers.

                Sebastian almost smiled as he gently slid his pie pan into the toasty oven. And others wondered why he found the boy so very irresistible. There was more to it than just Ciel’s soul. The child was unexpectedly fun to be around. It seemed as though everything interesting happened around him, and that was definitely saying something, for events to pique the interest of such an old and experienced being such as Sebastian. So much so, that he fancied he would almost be sad when it came time to devour Ciel’s soul. Almost.

                But really, there had to be something… The pie came out of the oven twenty minutes later, perfect in every way, but Sebastian allowed a frown to crease his smooth features. It was there, he was sure, but he could not find it—

                “ _Cieeeel!”_

The kitchen door swung open just as Sebastian was putting the finishing touches on his masterpiece. Lady Elizabeth’s curly blond head poked in, looked around a bit, and seemed to droop when she could not find the one she was looking for. Instead she found Sebastian, and her eyes lit up with tentative hope.

                “Sebastian, by any chance, have you seen Ciel--?”

                “I am but a humble servant, milady,” Sebastian said pleasantly, not quite answering her question. “The master does not find it necessary to report his whereabouts to me.”

                “Oh.” Elizabeth’s face fell, and she stared at the heaps of pretty clothes draped over her arms. “I was hoping he could try some of these out for me…”

 And suddenly, Sebastian knew. The answer made him smile, dazzlingly.

                “Nevertheless… would you like a slice of pie, milady?”

                                                 

***

 

Ciel stared at the insides of the kitchen cupboard, trying to ignore the way his stomach growled in protest. Sebastian was making a show of baking dessert simply to torment him, he knew! But at least he was rest assured Sebastian would not give him away to Elizabeth.

                If there was anything the mighty demon feared, it was disobeying Ciel’s orders. 


End file.
